Holding the Evidence
by silverjazz
Summary: I would stake my professional career on it.' There's a reason for everything. [The Man in the Morgue]
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first Bones fic, but definitely not my first idea. It just popped into my head and was short enough for me to write before my tennis match today. So, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Why would I write stories _about _something I owned?

Summary: "I would stake my professional career on it…I did." Right after _The Man in the Mourge._

* * *

**Holding the Evidence**

"We'll, uh, just be going back to…to finalizing our reports on JOHN DOE 361," Hodgins lied.

"But I'm done," Zack argued as Hodgins dragged him out of the room.

"No. You're. Not." He whispered forcefully, receiving a grateful smile from his female coworker before she turned to her companion.

"Sweetie, what do you mean 'this proves something'"?

"I'm…not quite sure," Brennan said, still staring at the green earring.

Angela was a little upset. "How can you not know?"

"I don't know, Ange. This earring, my mother's earring, all I have left of her, it wasn't at my house when I woke up on Thursday. I couldn't find it. And then, now, after all this, Booth somehow got a hold of it."

"Honey, he _cares _about you."

"That is irrelevant. Emotions would have no correspondence to-" she gasped.

"What? What is it?"

"He said he would stake his professional career on the fact that I didn't commit the murder. Then he whispered he already did, but I heard him."

Angela just stared at her friend in confusion.

"He withheld evidence in a criminal investigation! Ange, he's an FBI agent, if anyone found out-"

"How can you be sure?"

Brennan shook her head. "I can't be."

Angela just smiled. Her friend was taking a hunch, using the psychology she loathed.

"Maybe you should ask him."

Brennan glanced at Angela. "There's no need to."

"Sweetie, because I love you, I'm going to say this in the nicest way I can. There's your proof. He cares about you. You need to face up to it and stop denying yourself. I did, and I lost him-"

Brennan frowned and started to say something.

"No, listen. What I had with Kurk, well, it was love. True love. And I can see it in your eyes when you look at Booth. It doesn't matter if you don't confess to him because if you lose him, it will hurt all the same. He has a dangerous job, Tempe. Kurk was a photographer in the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't waste your time. I don't want you to go through what I did."

"Ange…"

Angela just shook her head and pointed to the door.

Brennan got up and walked over to door, glancing back at her friend before turning to find Booth.

Angela wiped her eyes as she finally let the last of her tears be released.

"You did the right thing," a voice from behind her said with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Angela sniffled. "Did-did you stop him?"

"Yeah, we got him just before he left. They should be meeting up any second now."

Angela smiled gratefully at Hodgins. "Well, let's see if it worked!"

The two exited the office, Hodgins hand guiding Angela out the door to their prey.

**FIN**

* * *

So, not totally crappy, but I'm not sure I like the ending much, it just didn't seem…right. I dunno, it seems sorta forced. To me, at least. Anyways, tell me how you liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so I said it was going to be a one-shot deal (though I didn't say that outright). But the ending didn't seem right and everyone agreed with that observation. And I really am grateful for the response to this story, so I decided, I'll try. But I have no idea what I'm going to write and this is just going to give itself a life, so I hope it will meet your expectations.

Disclaimer: I can say it once or I can say it a billion times, it doesn't change the fact that I am only borrowing these characters…unfortunately.

* * *

**Hiding the Evidence Part 2**

Booth was pacing outside the entrance to the Jeffersonian. He glanced towards the lobby which he had exited from a couple of minutes ago, frowning when no one came through it. Of course, Booth, not the one to jump to conclusions, was worried. Hodgins had given him strict instructions, which on any other day he wouldn't have heeded, to wait there for Brennan.

But Brennan wasn't there. And he'd been waiting for five minutes. With one final glance to the lobby and then out to his previous destination- his car, Booth decided it was time to take action.

Shoving the front doors open, Booth quickened his pace and briskly walked by the security desk. He flashed his FBI ID to the security guard before attempting to clip it onto his shirt. Unfortunately, the clip had somehow come off in his pocket when he stuffed it in there earlier.

Booth was so focused on reattaching the clip he didn't see a shorter, brown-haired woman smile nervously at him. He didn't see her stop in the middle of the corridor. He didn't se her confusion as he kept on his path which happened to be straight into her. And he definitely did not see how he was about to run into her until the last moment.

Caught off-guard, he ran into her. She put her hands up in defense, prepared to steady herself. Instead, she managed to be thrown back from the sheer force of the collision, but was caught as his arms circled around her. Her hands, still up in defense, lay on his chest. She could feel his quicken heartbeat.

"Booth…" she failed to get his attention.

"Hey, Booth!" she tried again, softly hitting his cheek and keeping that hand where their skin had made contact.

"Huh? Oh, Bones," she could feel his grip tighten slightly as he recognized her. "Are you alright?"

"What?" she asked, confused, "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Hodgins said you would be down here a while ago and you didn't come," Booth explained. "I thought that maybe, I dunno, that guy with the voodoo, what if…"

Brennan's eyes softened and she smiled. She let her finger lightly brush his cheek before she rested it on his shoulder.

"Booth, all that magic, it's not _real._"

"Prove it."

Brennan opened her mouth and closed it, no sound coming out. Booth raised his eyebrows with a knowing look.

"Well, you can't prove it does exist!" she defended.

"Bones, you could say the same about anything you can't see. Like…like religion and emotions! You can't see God, or happiness, or sadness, or…love, but it exists."

"Booth, it's just not logical."

"Can you honestly tell me you don't believe in love?"

Brennan sighed and shied from Booth's intense gaze to his arms that were still around her, refusing to let go.

"Booth…how did you get my mother's earring?"

Now it was Booth's turn to look off in another direction in embarassment. "You're a smart woman, Bones. I think you already know."

Brennan gasped, still hesitant to believe he would do that for her and what it would mean. "Why would you do that, Booth? You could have gotten in trouble. You could have lost your job and then who would be my part-"

"Who would be your what?" Booth smiled smugly.

"Booth, why? Why risk it?" she asked, diverting the conversation.

Booth stared into her questioning eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

Brennan nodded.

The FBI Agent pulled his forensic anthropologist close to him, fully hugging her. With his head buried into her hair, he told her exactly what she fearfully wanted to hear.

"Because of you. You are worth that risk. All those things you can't prove, well, I feel them. For you. Bones, I…I think I'm in love with you."

Bones inhaled a sharp breath of air and stiffened. She bit her lip and stared down at Booth's arm again.

"It's now or never," Booth heard Brennan whisper to herself.

The forensic anthropologist looked up at her partner and smiled nervously before standing on her tiptoes and kissed him. It was an innocent kiss; sweet and pure, full of love.

"Booth, I think I may have to reconsider my doubts about believing in magic."

**FIN**

* * *

Again, my ending sucked. Though this time, it was because of words, not unfinished ends. I just couldn't imagine Booth telling her he loves her, it didn't seem right. Like, why would he take that risk, just because she came to him and was worried about their partnership? I think not. But then I did realize that if she really did want to get away from that hug, she could have, and Booth would not have stopped her. Fan stories always bug me when its not OC and I fear I may have just written one…I really hope I didn't. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. There isn't anymore. 


End file.
